


Encore

by Orithain



Series: Performances [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Another encounter between Mulder and Krycek, but there's no alien to blame this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 1999.

Mulder was really beginning to wonder if it wasn't time to accept that he couldn't accomplish anything through the Bureau and hand in his resignation. With all the stumbling blocks that had been thrown into his path lately, he was pretty sure that he could be more effective outside the FBI with the help of his friends. Look at him now; he and Scully were stuck in this one-horse town because they were doing a background check on a man whose parents didn't have a phone.

He kicked irritably at a stone on the side of the road as he ambled along. It was 10:00 at night, and the whole town seemed to have gone to bed. He could practically be alone in a ghost town. The only noise disturbing the night air was the sound of crickets. He gave up in disgust, turning to make his way back to the bed and breakfast where they were staying, when a movement just visible around the corner of the old, abandoned school attracted his attention. Curious, he quietly approached to find out who else was still awake in the town.

Peering around the building, Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, fortunately in deep shadow. There in front of him was Alex Krycek, handing an envelope over to another shadowy figure who quickly vanished. Krycek stood for moment, shoulders slumped, before straightening up and turning to leave. As he reached the corner, Mulder's arm shot out, slamming him against the side of building. Mulder quickly pressed up against his back, holding him in place.

"What the hell are you doing here, Krycek?"

"Mulder?" Krycek couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Background checks," Mulder replied in a tone of total disgust.

Krycek couldn't think of anything to say to that, so for once he stayed silent. He could feel Mulder leaning against the full length of his body, and he was in no hurry to go anywhere.

"You still haven't told me why you're here, Krycek." Mulder pushed him harder against the brick wall for emphasis, his cock slowly hardening from the proximity to Krycek. He could smell Krycek, and he remembered how he tasted, how good it felt to be inside him.

"Delivering messages," Krycek replied, sounding even more disgusted than Mulder had.

"So I'm supposed to believe it's a complete coincidence that you show up in Nowheresville at the same time that Scully and I are here doing a check on one of the town's five inhabitants? I don't think so."

"Mulder, if I had known you were going to be here, I'd be the one holding you against the wall, and I'd already be fucking your brains out."

Mulder froze. He'd never expected Krycek to actually talk about what had happened between them the last two times they'd met. He realized that Krycek was undulating against him, pressing his ass against Mulder's cock and rubbing against him like a cat in heat.

Mulder put his gun away and reached around him to unfasten Krycek's jeans. He slid his fingertips inside, feeling the naked flesh twitch under his touch. He petted Krycek, learning his shape again, cupping him while he leaned his head back against Mulder's shoulder and moaned in total abandon. Mulder leaned his head down till he could reach Krycek's throat where he bit and sucked, leaving his brand on the elusive triple-agent.

Alex clutched Mulder's thighs, writhing against the older man. He could hardly believe that he was with Mulder again, that Mulder was touching him, that _Mulder_ wanted _him_. He moaned Mulder's name.

"Yess," Mulder hissed in his ear. "I want you to know who's touching you, who's making you feel this. Keep saying my name or I'll stop, Krycek."

"Noo," Krycek's protest cut off with a gasp when Mulder thrust against his ass, and his fingers tightened on Mulder's legs. "My name is Alex. If you're going to fuck me, you can at least call me by my name." He arched into Mulder's hand, giving up all control.

"All right, _Alex_ , take off your jeans, and get down on your hands and knees."

Alex twisted around so he could see Mulder's eyes, and despite the harshness of his words, there was a warmth there that made him do as Mulder said, trusting that Mulder wouldn't hurt him. At least not more than was inevitable when he had to watch Mulder walk away again.

Mulder stared down at Alex kneeling in the grass at his feet for a minute, seeing the pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. He dropped down between the widely spread legs, caressing the body before him, pulling Alex back into the cradle of his pelvis. He held Alex so tightly that they both knew Alex would have bruises in the shape of his hands the next day, but Alex only tried to get closer.

Mulder released one hip, unfastening his belt and pants and pushing them and his boxers down. He pressed against Alex, his cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass as Alex reared back against him.

"In my jacket pocket," Alex gasped, moaning when Mulder reached around to grab his cock.

"What?" Mulder wasn't really paying attention to what Alex was saying, his whole focus on the sensation of Alex's naked ass against him.

"Lube!" Alex nearly yelled. "In. My. Pocket. Now!!"

Mulder pulled the tube out. "So who were you expecting tonight, Alex, that you needed this?" His tone was nearly a snarl, but he refused to think about why he was so angry.

"No one. It's the same tube I had last time. I, uh, wanted to keep it with me." He was embarrassed by the apparent sentimentality of it.

Mulder didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He squeezed out some lube onto Alex's ass, enjoying the younger man's gasp when the cool gel landed on him. He hastily applied some to himself and positioned himself at Alex's entrance. Neither man had the patience for long preparation tonight, and Alex was relaxed enough that the lube was all that was needed for Mulder to slide home inside him.

Mulder lost control when he got inside Alex again, ramming in and out fiercely, thrusting as hard and as deep as he could. Alex pushed back into the thrusts, riding the pleasure, and he cried out in disappointed protest when Mulder slammed into him, yelling his pleasure as he came.

Mulder slumped over Alex, who was still writhing under him, trying to get enough friction to come. He stroked Alex's shoulders soothingly, pulling out of him with a quick kiss on the nape of his neck.

Alex whimpered his distress, but Mulder flipped him over onto his back and dove between his legs. He licked Alex's balls, gaining another desperate, needy cry, then lapped at his ass, catching some of his own come seeping out of Alex. After enjoying the taste of both of them mixed together, Mulder moved up to engulf Alex's cock, drawing it as far into his mouth as possible. He wanted to take it all this time, so he drew back slowly then slid down on him again, finally managing to relax his throat muscles enough to take Alex all the way.

Alex cried Mulder's name and arched off the ground, pushing even deeper into Mulder's throat, and Mulder took it all, letting Alex fuck his mouth. Then Alex realized what he was doing and, remembering Mulder's inexperience, forced himself to lie still.

Mulder slowly worked Alex's cock, his tongue stroking over him as he bobbed up and down. He loved the taste of Alex and wished he could keep this up forever. But Alex's cries were already growing increasingly desperate, and he knew the younger man couldn't last much longer. He sank down onto him again to the root, reaching below to roll Alex's balls in the palm of one hand. That was too much for Alex, and he exploded into Mulder's mouth, crying "Fox!!"

Mulder swallowed fast, not wanting to lose a single drop, sucking on Alex until he pulled his oversensitized flesh away with a whimper. He crawled up till he could kiss Alex, their tongues tangling together for long minutes while Mulder lay over his lover.

A movement caught Alex's attention and he glanced over Mulder's shoulder, freezing when he found himself looking into Scully's shocked eyes.

~*~*~

Like Mulder, Scully had been out for a walk when she spotted her partner skulking around the abandoned schoolhouse. Knowing how he attracted trouble, she drew her gun and silently followed, wanting to be there to back him up if necessary.

Scully recognized Krycek at the same moment that Mulder did and was about to step forward when she saw him slam Krycek into the side of the building. She didn't approve of Mulder's tendency to beat the other man every time they met, but she could understand it. She stayed back, waiting to see if she needed to intervene.

She was shocked to see Mulder, as she thought, rape the other man, too shocked to step forward in time to stop him. Then she was even more shocked to see Mulder giving Krycek a blow job. It was becoming clear that whatever had just happened, it hadn't been rape.

When Mulder draped himself over the man who was supposed to be his enemy and kissed him, she stumbled back in horror. That was when she attracted Krycek's attention.

~*~*~

Mulder felt Alex stiffen under him, and glanced over his shoulder to see what the problem was. He certainly never expected to find himself looking at Scully's horrified face.

He jumped to his feet, pulling his pants up as he did. Alex lay motionless at his feet.

"Scully!" He couldn't help the pleading tone in his voice.

Scully shook her head, backing away.

"Scully, please! Let me explain..."

"Explain, Mulder? How can you explain this? That's _Krycek_ , the man who killed your father, my sister, helped kidnap me so they could experiment on me, Mulder. What possible explanation could you have?"

Mulder winced, looking away, unable to meet her accusing gaze. His eyes fell on Alex at his feet, still half naked and making no attempt to flee. Alex met his eyes, and Mulder realized that Alex had put his life in his hands. Whatever happened next was entirely up to Mulder.

It was then that Mulder realized that Krycek wasn't playing a game, that he loved Mulder as much as Mulder loved him.

Mulder stared at Alex. "God help us both," he breathed.

He turned back to Scully. "I love him," he said simply.

Neither Scully nor Alex moved or even breathed it seemed. Scully stared at Mulder with an expression of unbearable pain and betrayal in her clear, blue eyes. "Then you're not the man I thought I knew, Mulder."

She turned on her heel, striding away, while Mulder stood torn, looking from her to Alex, who still lay at his feet, and back again. Finally, he called her name and hurried after her. He did stop before rounding the corner to look back at Alex momentarily. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before disappearing after Scully.

Alex just lay there, almost in shock at the rapidly moving events of the last few minutes. It almost seemed to him that he'd gone straight from delivering a simple envelope to hearing Mulder say he loved him to watching Mulder leave him again. He sighed deeply and pushed to his feet to get dressed again.

"I don't have a life," he grumbled, "it's a fucking episode of Candid Camera."

Rounding the corner of the building, he could see Mulder and Scully a few blocks away, Mulder holding Scully's arm to keep her there. Alex wondered if Scully was going to shoot her partner again. Mulder's hand on her arm just then proved to Alex beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mulder had absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

~*~*~

"Scully, please. Let me explain."

"I think you've said quite enough, Mulder. Now let go of my arm."

"Not until you listen to me, Scully. I never meant for this to happen," he continued desperately.

"Of course not, Mulder. You were forced to have sex with Krycek. I understand completely." The sarcasm dripped from her words.

Mulder groaned. "Actually, Scully, that's exactly what _did_ happen."

Scully did a double take at that comment. "What? Come on, Mulder, even for you, that's reaching."

He sighed heavily. "Krycek was supposed to kill me, but he didn't know that an alien had been sent to kill both of us. He says he wasn't going to do it, but who knows. I don't think Alex knows what truth is. Anyhow, the alien wanted to learn about human sex, and he said he wouldn't kill us if we demonstrated for him." He shrugged. "So we did. Somehow, fucking Alex Krycek looked better than death."

Scully stared at him. That was the most absurd story she'd ever heard, and she believed every word of it. Only Mulder could have something like that happen to him. "What about being in love with him?" She could barely force the distasteful words out.

"Oh. That." He fidgeted uneasily.

"Yes, Mulder, that. How do you go from a sex show for an alien to claiming to be in love with him?"

"I've always loved him," he mumbled.

"What?!"

"Hell, Scully, why did you think I was so upset that he betrayed us, betrayed _me_? Not to mention that every time I saw him, the tension exploded into violence, the only way I could touch him. Sublimating much?" Mulder's tone was bitter.

"But _Krycek_?" Scully might as well have been saying 'cockroach.'

Mulder turned away, refusing to discuss it any more. He had left Alex _God, I left him lying on the ground naked! Could I have rejected him any more?_ to keep Scully's friendship, but he was not going to listen to her insult him. Not even with words that he himself had used to describe the other man not that long ago.

"Look, Scully, I'd say it's pretty obvious that we're not going to get any sleep any time soon, so it's pointless for us to stay here all night. We might as well get started back to DC."

"It's a three hour drive to the nearest airport, Mulder," Scully pointed out.

He shrugged. "It won't be any closer in the morning. I don't want to stay here, Scully."

Seeing no point in staying any longer and afraid that Krycek would approach Mulder again, Scully agreed to leave. The two agents went back to the B & B to retrieve their few belongings, leaving enough money to cover the charges for their rooms.

~*~*~

Alex watched from the schoolyard as Mulder and Scully carried their overnight bags out to the car and drove away. Once again he was watching Mulder drive away from him with Scully. But this time, now that Scully knew about them, he didn't think that he'd ever get the chance to touch Mulder again. Not that he'd expected this opportunity, but he was sure that Scully would make absolutely certain that Mulder regretted their time together.

He pulled his jacket more tightly around himself, suddenly chilled, and turned to head back to his own car. But then he stopped and stared at the ground, still able to see the marks where he'd ripped up tufts of grass while Fox was making love to him. He looked back over his shoulder, but the taillights of Mulder and Scully's car had long since disappeared.

_He said that he loves me. Fox Mulder loves **me**. I won't, I can't, give that up without a fight. Maybe, just maybe, I can get him to choose me. To choose us. After all, he came to me this time. And even last time, he didn't need to let me sleep with him, and the morning was just for us. He can't say that it was just because of the alien anymore. God, can he really love me?_

Alex walked to his car with renewed determination, ready to go fight the dragon to win fair gent. He snickered to himself at the mental image of a red-headed dragon breathing fire at him as he fought his way to a swooning Mulder's side.

_Look out, Scully, I'm going to fight you for him!_


End file.
